


Divine Intervention (I wanna live life from a new perspective)

by vvadevvilson (creativitykilledher)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, bodyswap!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitykilledher/pseuds/vvadevvilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tittle from New Perspective by P!atd<br/>“Alicia M. knocked over her mom’s fancy perfume bottle and now the living room smells like oranges” Dan read off, chuckling, “quick, blame it on your dog.”<br/>“And if you don’t have one, buy one, and then blame it on the dog” Phil piped in, causing Dan to laugh loudly. He let his tongue poke out of his teeth, knowing the phangirls would pick up on it.<br/>“What if she’s allergic?” Dan asked once he managed to calm his breathing, looking to Phil, wondering if anyone could tell that wasn’t actually Dan, only in a physical sense.<br/>“Then…” Phil paused to try to think of a very Dan response, “then she just needs to be a better functioning human.”<br/>Dan rolled his eyes, “yeah, okay then.”<br/>-or-<br/>The one where Dan and Phil swap bodies and there's no real explanation as to why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention (I wanna live life from a new perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://marveltesers.tumblr.com/post/121360081032/dan-and-phil-au-body-swap) gifset. Also the fandom wanted more so soz. I hope I didn't fuck this up royally.

Dan knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up this morning. First thing he noticed was that everything was incredibly blurry, and was that this was not his room. It was bright and colourful, and- where these blue sheets? Glancing around he noticed a pair of black glasses on the bedside table, and figuring it couldn’t hurt, he wearily slipped them on. When his sight was no longer blurry and he could actually see, Dan knew exactly where he was.  
This was Phil’s room. Dan slowly sat up, glancing around the room, feeling groggy and confused. He doesn’t remember drinking a lot last night, so this wasn’t a hangover, though it sure as hell felt like one.  
Dan slunk out of the bed, and ran his hand through his hair with a yawn. Why did his hair feel so different? It was perfectly straight and shorter then he was used too.  
As Dan looked at himself in the mirror he gave a sharp gave and jumped back, startled at the sight he saw, the reflection not belonging to him, but instead, belonging to Phil.  
“What the fuck?” Dan yelped, watching the face of Phil move in sync. Was this a prank?  
Just as Dan was trying to figure out if this was some sort of lighting trick he heard; “what it is happening?” From across the hall. Dan curiously stepped out into the hall and peered into his own room, mouth dropping at what he saw.  
There was… Himself, standing in front of the mirror, playing with his hair, looking confused.  
“What the actual fuck” Dan stated loudly, making the… Other Dan jump, twisting around.  
“…Is that me?” The other Dan asked in confusion, “but I- Dan?” Dan nodded slowly, eyes wide.  
“Phil?” He asked, the other man nodding just as slow. Dan took a few steps forward, biting his lip.  
“I-I think we swapped bodies?” Phil suggested in a questioning voice, like he didn’t believe it completely.  
“That makes no sense” Dan shook his head, but couldn’t think of another explanation, “did something happen last night?”  
“Um, I don’t think so? Do you remember doing anything besides watching anime?” Phil squinted his eyes in thought, and Dan couldn’t help but think how weird it was to see his own body but with Phil’s accent and mannerisms.  
“Besides browsing the internet? Nope” Dan sighed, feeling stressed, tugging a bit at his hair. “What do we do?” His voice sounded so different, squeaking like whenever Phil got surprised.  
“Well first” Phil placed his hand on Dan’s arm, gently moving it away from his head, “stop pulling my hair, I don’t want to go bald.” He flashed a brief smile, and Dan had never felt so unnerved.  
“Is that really what I look like when I smile?” Dan muttered, crinkling his nose in disapproval.  
“Oi, this is not the time Dan” Phil sighed, but still eyeing Dan slowly, clearly just as freaked out about seeing himself from this new perspective.  
“Right, right” Dan nodded, looking around the room, “I guess- I guess we retrace our steps?” Dan suggested, “see if anything abnormal happened?”  
Phil nodded, “okay, sounds good, but how about we get dressed first? I can never be productive in pyjamas.”

Getting ready as Phil was hard, Dan decided, after knocking his glasses off his face for the 5th time. “I am not used to wearing glasses at all” he muttered to himself as he began to pull out clothes, deciding on Phil’s bright yellow pull over hoodie, cringing a bit at the colour. Just as he was tugging the sweater over his head he felt the hard plastic of the glasses jab into his face, and getting dragged down his nose.  
“Ow- Ow- Ouch!”  
Once the hoodie was completely on Dan looked at his reflection, seeing a very ruffled Phil with his glasses hanging off his face.  
“Well… Now I know not to wear glasses while changing clothes” Dan muttered to himself, placing his hands on his hips. He glanced to the little container thing designed to look like glasses that held Phil’s contacts.  
“I’m going to lose a bloody eye” he grumbled as he took the container into the bathroom, placing it beside the sink. After taking off the glasses, and still being surprised by how blind Phil was, Dan mentally prepared himself for what was likely to be a harrowing journey.  
After a bit of fumbling, and cursing under his breath, Dan managed to get the tiny lens onto his finger, finally facing the right way.  
“How is Phil even doing that?” He asked himself as he tried to bring the contact up to his eye. He flinched and jerked his head back every time his finger got close, wincing at just the mere thought of having to place that monstrosity in his skull.  
“C’mon Howell, you can do this, Phil up” he tried to encourage himself, quickly jabbing his finger at his eye.  
“Ow! Fucking hell that hurt!” Blinking rapidly, Dan was glad to see he actually got the dammed thing in, despite his eye feeling like a large bruise.  
For the next eye just rinse and repeat.

Phil was not handling waking up as Dan Howell any better. After he managed to calm himself down enough to function, he decided first step was hair. Dan’s natural curls where starting to appear after going so long without being straightened, and Phil didn’t really mind them, but he knew Dan did.  
They didn’t have time for a 3 hour argument over hobbit hair today.  
Phil picked up Dan’s straightening, and went to work, feeling like his entire thought process was just a lot of panicked question marks.  
Once Phil decided his hair was ‘Dan approved’ he moved onto clothes. Rummaging through Dan’s closet, which was a freaking disaster, he was determined to find something that didn’t remind him of a death eater or Pete Wentz, the early years. Not that he had anything against young Pete Wentz, but why does Dan own so much black?  
It took a fair bit of hunting, but Phil managed to find one of Dan’s few coloured shirts, quickly discarding the sleep shirt, and tugging on his selection. It was awkward changing in Dan’s body, as if he was invading Dan’s privacy. To be honest this entire situation was a huge invasion of privacy, but he still tried to advert his eyes while pulling on the only pair of skinny jeans Dan owned.  
Satisfied that this was the most Phil he could look while inhabiting Dan’s body, he opened the door, finding Dan just standing there, staring at Phil.  
“You okay over there?” He asked slowly, tilting his head a bit and Dan just continued to stand there, looking freaked out. Not that Phil really blamed him, disturbed by the image of himself standing in front of him.  
Dan nodded, seeming to snap out of his stupor, “yeah just odd is all.”  
“Tell me about it” Phil grinned, “I see you managed contacts alright?”  
Dan just gave him a flat look, looking foreign on Phil’s face, “I bruised your eyeballs” his tone was just as flat.  
“Be careful, I need those eyes” Phil didn’t know if to be amused or concerned, Dan could do a lot of damage, accidently of course.  
“Hey, worry about yourself, you bloody burnt my neck with my straightener, it looks like someone gave me- you a hickey” Dan protested, gesturing with jabs of his right hand.  
“Yes well, let’s not worry about that” Phil shook his head, “we need to figure this out.” He ushered Dan into the living room, both taking a seat on the couch. There was a considerable gap between the two, as the sight of themselves sitting beside them was pushing it, and the distance gave them a small sense of comfort.  
Phil was the first to break the silence, “how can this even be happening?” He gave a small arm flail, feeling it spoke to his confusion. “I mean we aren’t in a science fiction book, this can’t be real.”  
Dan just shook his head, “I have no fucking clue” he looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his temple, “I mean did we drink some weird drink, did we run into a magic lady with a fortune cookie, did we find a witch?”  
Phil shook his head to all of those, “we really watched anime last night, unless it happened during the day.”  
Dan sat up suddenly, grinning brightly, “That’s it! The fair! We went to a fair in the afternoon, there was that weird fortune telling machine thing that we broke.”  
“Right the fair, how on earth did we forget about that?” Phil asked, recalling the small local fair with an automated fortune telling machine that spits out a fortune once you pull the lever. Dan had kept playing with the lever, which lead to a malfunction and the two hightailing out of there.  
“Well to be fair we had a pretty stressful morning” Dan stretched out the word fair as he grinned, proud of his pun.  
“Oh god, shut up” Phil laughed, picking up the pillow beside him and throwing it at Dan’s face, laughing at the indignant expression he made. “Jeez is that what I really look like?” He asked teasingly.  
Dan just laughed, tossing the pillow back at Phil’s face, “shut up you dildo, you look fine as always.”  
Phil raised his eyebrow at that, continuing to laugh, “are you calling me attractive Mr. Howell?”  
“I’m just saying if I’m stuck in someone’s body it could be worse” he shrugged, “at least you don’t have a vestigial tail or something.”  
“I could you know!” Phil protested, pouting teasingly.  
“Phil I literally got changed in your body, I would know if you had a tail” Dan pointed out, shaking his head.  
“It could be hiding.” Both began to laugh at that again, shoulders shaking at the force of it.

 

It had been a few days since they’ve been stuck like this, the fair not being open until the weekend, and so far it was their only lead for answers. They had tried to go about their daily lives like this, becoming more recluse than usual, and still jumping at the sight of themselves/each other, but managing okay. It wasn’t until the fans started to get concerned and upset about the lack of live show that they realized they were going to have to do some work.  
They knew not doing a show was a possibility, a valid one at that, but they felt as if it wasn’t fair to them, as it wasn’t their fault Dan and Phil somehow managed to swap bodies. Also they were starting to get bored and missed the fans.  
@Amazingphil: Doing a live show with @Danisnotonfire! Come online and experience the most entertaining hour of your life [Link]  
@Danisnotonfire: @Amazingphil dont make promises you cant keep! but yes, come for the bantz~  
The two had practiced mimicking each other an hour before the live show, and had felt like they could pass off as each other, even to the well trained phandom member with a critical eye. The only issues where the accents, the different lilt to the words feeling odd in their mouths, but they hopped the crap quality of YouNow audio would hide that. 

“Hey guys!” Dan waved enthusiastically, trying to put on his best Phil face as the chat blew up with replies.  
“Hi internet” Phil tried his best sardonic voice, doing a little salute, “everyone, quick, one word on how you feel today.”  
Tired.  
Annoyed.  
Flamboyant.  
Homicidal.  
Gay.  
Phan-trash.  
Fantastic.  
Poor.  
“Poor? Poor as in feeling under the weather or broke? Either way, rob a bank, it will make you feel better” Phil suggested, reading over the comments, trying to lock in the Dan persona.  
“Alicia M. knocked over her mom’s fancy perfume bottle and now the living room smells like oranges” Dan read off, chuckling, “quick, blame it on your dog.”  
“And if you don’t have one, buy one, and then blame it on the dog” Phil piped in, causing Dan to laugh loudly. He let his tongue poke out of his teeth, knowing the phangirls would pick up on it.  
“What if she’s allergic?” Dan asked once he managed to calm his breathing, looking to Phil, wondering if anyone could tell that wasn’t actually Dan, only in a physical sense.  
“Then…” Phil paused to try to think of a very Dan response, “then she just needs to be a better functioning human.”  
Dan rolled his eyes, “yeah, okay then.” The show continued on, going pretty smoothly, a few fans mentioning the two seemed off, but not enough to start a frenzy.  
“Aphfandoms asks: what is your morning routine Phil?” Dan hummed, “well, first is putting in the evil contacts. Have you ever tried touching your eye it’s horrible.”  
“It’s not that horrible, you big baby” Phil rolled his eyes at that, before realizing his mistake. To most the comment wouldn’t mean much, but to their fans it meant a lot.  
The chat exploded with various “how would you know” “do you wear contacts?” “Omfg Dan wears contacts” “Does this mean Dan wears glasses that would be cute AF.” Dan shot a glare to Phil before moving to salvage the topic.  
“You only say this because you don’t actually have to do the eye touching, you don’t know the pain.” And with that the conversation changed. As the show continued Dan made sure to spout random facts, or say something like “if I was a dragon I’d try to set fire to the ocean” and Phil would respond by looking into the webcam with an unimpressed face. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough.

“Okay bye guys, it was great talking to you, hope you enjoyed” Dan waved, beaming.  
“Yes, hope you approved of the bantz and memes” Phil grinned cheekily, Dan rolling his eyes. Phil had too much fun with the meme jokes during the live show. As they said good-bye one last time, and closed the site, Phil let out a relieved sigh.  
“That went well” he said honestly, looking to Dan, who was slowly sliding off the couch and onto the floor, assuming his ‘existential crisis position.’  
“Yes, being you is so hard” Dan whined, voice muffled by the floorboards, “I have no idea how you come up with half of what you say.”  
“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or compliment” Phil laughed, crouching next to Dan.  
“Compliment” Dan affirmed, twisting his neck to look up at Phil properly.  
“Well good, c’mon, stand-up” he grabbed Dan’s wrist and hauled him to his feet, “don’t worry, the weekend is almost here, and we will figure this out then.”  
Dan nodded, looking up at Phil. “…Fuck I am tall” he muttered, trying to change the topic. He didn’t want to focus on his worry right now.  
“Yes, now you know how I feel around you all the time” Phil laughed, nudging Dan softly in the side.

 

Finally Friday had come, and the two could go back to the fair. During the time they had spent in each other’s bodies, they couldn’t help but gravitate back to their own clothes. So Phil was wearing his Nyan cat shirt, the blue shirt so much looser in the shoulder and chest then what he was used to. Dan was wearing his black t-shirt with the white stars around the collars, and he couldn’t help but be annoyed at how much better it fit Phil’s body then Phil’s shirt fit his body.  
Phil of course thought this was hilarious and just laughed when it was brought up.  
“I’m serious Phil, you are drowning in that shirt” Dan gestured to Phil’s shoulders, “where my shirt feels tighter than normal! When did you get such broad shoulders?” He pouted.  
“Oh it’s fine, just enjoy it while it lasts” Phil teased, patting Dan’s head, “C’mon, let’s get going.”  
Hopefully no fan would notice them while Dan’s body wore the spacesuit jacket, and Phil’s the grim reaper jacket.  
The first conclusion the fans would jump to would probably be ‘boyfriends sharing clothes’ not ‘flatmates had switched bodies and missed their fashion style.’ That wasn’t something they had the energy to deal with at the moment.  
“You know, we should have known something was up when there was a fair open in March” Dan noted, shivering a bit at the chill.  
“I think our excitement outweighed our logic” Phil laughed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.  
“I feel that describes our entire friendship tbh” Dan grinned, “and careers.”  
Soon they had come back to the fair, looking around. It was deserted, the attractions where still there, but there was no people occupying the grounds.  
“Too spooky” Dan muttered, “if we get attacked by Freddie the evil animatronic bear I’m going to piss myself.”  
“Lovely” Phil snorted, shrugging his shoulders, scanning around. “There- there’s the game thingy we, well you, broke” he pointed to the large game, a glass box on a game stand, with a weird puppet thing inside, wearing genie clothes.  
“Ah yes, there’s the creepy devil” Dan rubbed his hands together, “let’s go smash it.”  
“What? No! Then we could be stuck like this forever” Phil shook his head.  
“Well, then what?” Dan asked, walking over to the contraption, looking it over. “Huh?” He spotted a white slip of paper on the ground by the machine, “what’s this?” He picked it up, noticing the text printed out on it.  
To understand walk a mile, a lifetime, as far as your feet can reach, and follow in their footprints. Gain perspective and comprehend what it all means.  
Dan scoffed, “the fuck does that mean? Is this like Freaky Friday? Do we switch back by understanding each other?” Dan asked.  
“But we do understand each other, I mean it wasn’t like we were fighting before this happened” Phil looked confused, watching Dan shove the paper into his pocket.  
“Then why the hell did it pick us?” Dan asked, inspecting the game.  
“Boredom maybe?”  
They continued to inspect the game, tried playing it, fixing it, opening it, everything that came to mind for over two hours before giving up.  
“Let’s go home” Phil sighed, looking at his phone, “it’s getting late.” Dan nodded, staring at the ground. He was missing being himself, he was missing Phil, and this was all just so frustrating he felt like crying.  
The trip home was quiet, both tired and upset, wanting their old bodies back.  
“Hey Phil?” Dan called, Phil looking over his shoulder as he was about to step into his room.  
“Yeah?”  
“If I had to be trapped as someone else forever I’m glad it’s you.” Phil gave a sad smile at that, looking to the ground.  
“Goodnight Dan.” 

Dan felt like punching the bird that decided to wake him up, feeling it was way too early to be awake, despite not knowing the time.  
“I swear to God, I will buy a gun and shoot” Dan grumbled, sitting up, and blinking sleepily. Rubbing his eyes, he let himself get used to the light pouring through the windows, looking around the room. Surprisingly everything wasn’t a blurry mess. Great, did he forget to take out his contacts again? He slipped out of bed, and padded to the bathroom, spotting the contacts sitting in their container next to the sink. Okay so he did take them out. His sleepy mind didn’t think of the obvious until he glanced at the mirror and saw himself, his real self. Poking around his face and ruffling his hair to make sure it was real, Dan jumped and squealed happily.  
“Phil! Phil! Phil!” He sprinted into his flatmate’s room, shaking him awake, happy to see the family black mop of hair.  
“Mm, what, no, Dan let me sleep” Phil groaned, not bothering to open his eyes.  
“Phil wake up right now!” Dan demanded, refusing to relent on his shaking.  
“Fine” Phil grumbled, slowly opening his eyes, “what is- why is everything blurry?” Phil begun to sound excited, like he clued in on what was going on but was nervous to believe it.  
“Here” Dan shoved Phil’s glasses into his hands, Phil fumbling to put them on before looking Dan over, a large smile overtaking his face.  
“Oh my god Dan!” Phil leapt out of bed and ran to the mirror, beaming at his reflection, Dan not long behind him. “Dan!”  
“I know!” Dan jumped in spot, “we’re back to normal!”  
“But how? What did we do?” Phil asked, but Dan just shook his head, wrapping his arms around Phil in a tight hug.  
“I don’t fucking care, we’re back to normal” he grinned. Phil pulled back, beaming.  
“Great, because I wanted to do this for a bit, and it would be weird if you still looked like me” before Dan could ask what the hell was that supposed to mean, Phil cupped Dan’s face and leaned in for a soft kiss.  
And everything was in its rightful place, finally.


End file.
